


Runaways

by JustAlly



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Anything that it says about Jake/ Casey/Charlie is just in for the plot, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't mean to break the vase after all everybody makes mistakes but nobody knew that Jake would flip like he did</p><p>Or Ally's doing prompts still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

Lets face it when the eight boys left the x factor they never expected that they'd all get a flat together. (Well actually they did i mean they couldn't even go a few days without seeing each other). Due to the fact that two of the boys couldn't come out with them because they was under-age, the 6 oldest boys tried stay in as much as possible. There was still days where they went out but they always made sure the two boys was preoccupied when they went out or at least sleepy because a hyper Charlie and Reece joined together there was only one reason. All hell was going to kick loose. Tom, Barclay, Jake, Chris, Casey and James may love the youngest two and protect them but all of them despised with a passion how the youngest two was when they was hyper, leaving a recently turned 15 and 16 year old on there own for a matter of hours, something was surely going to get broken.  
So rules where set for the youngest two (The eldest 6 also had a set of rules but for Charlie and Reece this was there's) sugar or energy drinks after 7pm, no breaking anything, no sneaking any alcohol in and no chocolate or sweets after a certain time. The two boys tried to stick to the rules, but sometimes rules was meant to be broken.

 

Charlie had got some great mock exam results but had kept it to himself untill Reece stumbled upon it when he picked the fifteen year old (The 7 boys had a routine between them over who picked him up from school) so the second youngest had decided to treat his "Ickle bro" and the two of them went to the local shop and bought some sweets and energy drinks hiding them in the youngest boys school bag knowing the boys would murder them if they even bought any in.

 

Luckily for the two today was one of those days where the 6 older boys went off to the pub and by 7pm, the 6 legal boys had left and the two boys had ripped open the bags of sweets and was drinking their energy drinks. They wasn't really bothered about anything, bouncing around their flat not giving a damn and the two (hyper) boys decided to have a pillow fight for some weird reason that currently made sense to their caffeine induced brains. Charlie was stood on the arm of the settee and Reece was on the other side both of the swinging their pillows towards each other giggling when it hit the other teenager but when Charlie jumped down to go get his pillow which was on the floor about halfway to the mantle piece but just when he bent down Reece swung and threw his pillow at the youngest boy. But Charlie had bent down so the pillow went straight over his back.  
The time seemed to stop as the trophy which the older boys seemed to class as so important rocked on the ledge and the youngest boys seemed frozen as it fell over the ledge and hit the floor with a bang breaking into pieces. The sound of keys dangling in the keyhole woke the boys up out of their shock and the two boys ran up the stairs just as the front door swung open . Reece who was just ahead of Charlie pulled him into the spare room which was at the end of the floor quickly shutting the slowly and quietly.  
The two boys knew that when their band mates found the remains of the they'd be mad but when they went looking and spotted all the energy drinks and sweet, depending on how drunk (and possibly high) they was would go of their rails. Sadly for the two this became a reality just minutes later.  
"CHARLIE JONES, REECE BIBBY GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE NOW" It was Jake who had yelled his voice angrier then before as the alcohol sizzled in his veins.  
The oldest boys began banging on each of the doors, Charlie and Reece sucked a breathe in as the banging got louder and angrier as they came closer to the room that the two youngest was currently hiding in. They looked at each other cowering in the corner as the boys footsteps sounded like they was exactly outside of the room at the end of the floor.  
The door swung open with such a forceful bang that if the boys was currently in the right state of mind would have them wincing and wondering why the door was still standing.  
Casey stormed over and grabbed Reece's arm yanking him up roughly. Charlie who let a cry of protest at how his older band mates was being treated couldn't say anything else as just moments later he felt his own arm being yanked on by the rough hand of Jake who's eyes was clouded over.  
The two boys started yelling at them for breaking the rules and breaking the trophy, It was when Jake who Charlie looked up to so much started cursing the youngest boy up.  
"I don't know why we even put up with you, you're just a worthless, stupid kid who always holds us down and honestly i don't think you should be in this band. Why don't you just go and cry to mummy"  
that the four boys became induced in silence. Reece felt his blood boil, you can yell at him and do whatever but you never ever touch his younger brother.  
Charlie may idolise Jake and the other older boys but that had nothing compared to the bond between Charlie and Reece, They was the two youngest and each of them was fiercely protective of another especially Reece of Charlie and they was brothers in everything but blood. Their bond was basically indescribable they was like soul mates but as brothers rather than a relationship.  
Reece shrugged Casey's hand of him before clenching his hand into a fist a throwing it forward and punching the second oldest boy straight in the face before grabbing Charlie who had tears flowing down his face at a rapid speed hands and linking them before running into his and Charlie's room quickly grabbing some money and then running out of the flat not giving a damn that their phones and other possessions was in the apartment.  
Reece didn't give a shit that it was about 11pm and pitch black. He was more focused on getting his brother out of there. They continued running for about another 15 minutes before the found an subway which looked decent enough and Reece sat down tugging his younger band mate next to him, as soon as Charlie sat down Reece had him in a hug and the slightly smaller boy was sobbing into the sixteen year olds shoulders.  
"Charlie i promise you what Jake said is no way the truth, You aren't worthless or stupid, if you apparently don't deserve to be in this band then i don't because you are the sunshine, our little baby that we will protect. You don't hold us back i promise, yes your age can get in the way but so can mine. I'm never going to let any of them hurt you like that ever again, I love you Charlie Jones"  
Reece kissed the fifteen year olds head gently before burying his face in the younger boys hair. Charlie began to quiet down his eyes sliding shut against the sixteen year olds crease between his neck and shoulder. It was about 5 minutes later that the oldest of the two realised the youngest had fallen asleep. It was also then that he took in what they was actually wearing and groaned softly.  
When he looked at Charlie the younger boy was wearing a vest top and a pair of shorts, Reece himself was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and baggy trousers. Basically they was going to freeze but honestly anything was better than being in a flat with that.  
It was the next morning that the two boys woke up and the number one thing they realised was that it was freezing. The ground had frozen in the night and Reece could feel Charlie shaking viciously in between his arms. He could also feel the heat radiating from his best friend and even though he knew something was wrong they had to keep moving.  
He got the youngest boy steadily on his feet supporting him gently. They wondered further and further until they found themselves at a park a few hours later and Reece laid the younger boy down on a bench before sitting on the end of the bench where the younger boys head was and he gently placed Charlie's head on his lap.

The two boys fell asleep once again both of then unaware of how cold it had actually gotten and that their band mates had been out looking for them.  
The 6 older boys had been searching since early hours of that morning battling through their hangover's as their anxiety grew. The 4 boys who wasn't there last night when the words was said had been informed what he had actually said, after all you know something happened when Jake walked in the next morning with a bruise on his face.  
To say that they was pissed at him (and slightly at Casey) was an understatement the boys if it wasn't for the fact the two youngest boys was currently missing then they wouldn't even be talking to them.

It was late hours the next morning when they got the call. The call of the hospital to say the youngest two was in hospital and considering while they lived together Tom was there guardian it was him they rang first.

The 6 oldest boys burst into the hospital waiting room, Tom and Barclay leading the way, all of them well besides Casey and Jake who was now getting the silent treatment, shouting at the poor woman behind the desk all of them rambling on about different things. It was only when she raised her hand as if to say quieten down for a second that they actually did as they was told for once.  
"Are you here for a Reece Bibby and a Charlie Jones?" She asked softly.  
Tom nodded his head before replying  
"Yes ma'am they're our band mates and I'm their legal guardian, Tom Mann"  
She typed on the computer for a few minutes before smiling gently.  
"If you'd just like to take a seat over there then the doctor will be through once they've finished treating Charlie and Reece" She pointed at the waiting room chairs which had piles of magazines next to a few of the chairs spread around the room.

The 6 boys including Casey and Jake who had began to look even more pale each growing minute sat down and each other began doing different things to distract themselves. Barclay started reading a magazine or tried to read it while Tom cuddled up into his side closing his eyes but he found out that he was unable to nod off him anxiety still high.  
Chris had got his phone out and began playing a game on it, James was next to him watching the Irish boy play hid game whispering tips of advice in his ear. Casey managed to fall asleep the guilt of just standing there while Jake tore his youngest brothers self confidence apart and that he had gripped the second youngest's arm so tight he was pretty sure it hurt, finally started getting to him and he found himself falling into a troubled sleep. Jake, Jake just sat there not moving not blinking just staring straight at the wall his emotions blank as he went over what had happened and began to wonder how the fuck would he fix it, honestly he had no clue, he knew he had screwed up, his other band mates made sure to tell him that once they found out what he'd said.

About a half an hour later the doctor walked out before calling for "guardian of Reece Bibby". Tom quickly stood up and hurried over realising that he hadn't called out for Charlie as well.  
"Is he okay?!?!" The twenty one year old rushed out his voice becoming slightly frantic. The doctor who's name tag read "Dr Rolph" put his hand gently on the smaller boys shoulder. Beginning to talk when he felt the younger man relax under his touch.  
"Mr Bibby will be just fine, when they brought him in his body temperature was a bit lower than it should of been, luckily he managed to escape getting hypothermia because he was a bit more appropriately dressed then Charlie was, although Reece may suffer from a cold in the passing days and there's not much we can do for him here, he needs cuddles and chicken soup"  
The boys who Tom didn't actually realise was behind him all either sighed in relief or let a soft sob out.  
"That's good news i guess, but w-what about Charlie?" The oldest band-mate stuttered out softly.

"Mr Jones well his temperature was a lot and i mean a lot lower then Reece's because Charlie's clothing was worse than Reece's and when the ambulance was called to him Charlie was shaking, his body was pale and his speech was slurred. Both of them was rushed straight here but Charlie's temperature even though the paramedics was trying to warm him up continued to drop. Luckily they got here very quickly and we was able to heat parts of his body up using Irrigation which is where we use warm salt-water and inject it into his body. Currently Charlie's body temperature is rising at a good rate but it'd be best if we kept him in for a few days just as safety precaution"

The 6 band mates stood still none of them moving as they tried to take in what the doctor had just told them. Casey sucked a breathe in between his teeth making a whistling sound, Chris was stood there looking at the down his eyes pooling with tears, Barclay stood behind Tom resting his hand on the palm of his back as a sign of comfort , James had taken pity on the twenty year old who was full on sobbing as the guilt washed over him all in one and had pulled Jake into a hug, resting his head on Jake's as the older boy sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Can we see them?" It was Chris who piped up from his place next to Casey who had his arm wrapped around the Irish teens waist, Chris's head resting on Casey's shoulder softly.  
Dr Rolph smiled softly before nodding at the pure friendship between the boys.  
"Follow me "  
The 6 boys scurried after the doctor as he strode off from them and they quickly caught up with him looking through all the windows trying to spot one or both of their youngest two band mates. The boys was too busy looking through the windows while trying to walk that they didn't realise that Dr Rolph had stopped in his steps so Casey walked into the back of him, Chris who was behind him looked up just before was still unable to stop so he knocked the boy over, the other four boys fell on top of them. 

Jake who was at the top quickly rolled of the top of them and helped Barclay up, Barclay being the gentleman he was helped his best friend (who was secretly his boyfriend, not that the fans knew this though) and the three remaining boys who was on the floor quickly stood up and looked at Dr Rolph who looked rather amused at them although he was trying to smoother his smile.  
"Here you go boys"  
He said quickly before leaving them alone with the two boys one of which was awake and one of which was still unconscious.  
Reece as soon as the boys eyes locked onto Jake's, the smallest boy looked down after he saw the amount of hate that was pointed at him, the other members of Stereo Kicks besides Charlie who was still unconscious felt that the atmosphere had changed dramatically. Barclay who couldn't the stand the tension in the room much longer walked over to where where Reece and Charlie was before bending down and hugging the younger boy who smiled coughing softly.  
Minutes later he pulled back and Tom took the place that his boyfriend had just vacated hugging the second youngest tightly. Barclay had walked over to where Charlie laid unconscious kissing the youngest boy on the forehead softly before sitting down next to his hospital bed.  
Once the boys had hugged Reece, Jake just stood there not looking at the sixteen year old.  
"Well aren't you going to look at me ?" The sixteen year old asked tilting his head sideways. Jake lifted his head up and his eyes brimmed with tears before walking slowly to him.  
"Reece I-I I don't know where to begin,words can't describe how i am going to apologise and guilt i feel, what i said to Charlie and what i did to you as well, was well out of order and I can never say i'm sorry enough, but please please forgive me although i don't deserve it, i can't lose you and Charlie because you're my little brothers and i'd be lost without you. What i said about Charlie was all lies and really i shouldn't of let myself get so drunk and high but i did and that's how i made so many mistakes". 

The tears that had formed in the 20 year olds eyes was trailing down his cheeks at a rapid speed.  
"Please don't cry" The sudden voice speaking made all of the boys in the room jump and spin around. Charlie was perched up slightly looking at Jake sadly. None of the boys not even Barclay and Chris who was sat next to the bed had realised that he had woken up so when the youngest boy spoke up the first thing they realised was how vulnerable and croaky his voice was.  
"Char" Reece begun softly but the youngest boy was quick to cut him of with a shaky hand.  
"No Reecey let me talk first" The youngest boy said pointing his rather large fingers in Jake's direction indicating for the twenty year old to come to him. The older boy started walking towards him slowly but Casey walked over to him hugging him quickly before pushing him into his empty seat which he had just vacated a minute before.  
Charlie looked wearily at the older boy.  
"What you said hurt and it hurt really band and i know it was the drugs and alcohol and i know you're sorry. You mustn't blame yourself though, and i forgive you because you are my big brother and i will always forgive you" The youngest boy held his hand out and Jake took it moving forward until he was next to the youngest boy. Jake hugged the youngest boy crying into his shoulder while the fifteen year old rubbed his back. After a while Jake managed the stop crying and pulled back from the hug before smiling at all his band mates. He walked around Charlie's hospital bed before stopping infront of Reece's.  
"I know you won't forgive me fully just yet and i understand that because what i did was wrong and just a massive mistake but i love you Reece and i'm so sorry"

Reece's body seemed to slouch down and he sighed before opening his arms out for the older boy who quickly hugged the second youngest. It took a while but Reece began to trust the oldest boy once again and everything was okay.


End file.
